Kudo Shinichi's Adventure: World Beyond Reality
by J.S. KID
Summary: Conan was sent to Alice Academy by his father. Then he met Mikan then discovered this thing called Alice! He didn't want to believe those magical powers but what if he also had one? The AAO and Black Org join forces!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMERS:  
**1. Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.  
2. Detective Conan/Case Closed is owned by Gosho Aoyama.  
3. This story is owned by me_._ XD

**WARNINGS:  
**1. I know the GA and DC combination sounds weird, yeah, I know.**  
**2. You might encounter some errors (typographically and grammatically)

**Kudo Shinichi's Adventure:  
**(The World Beyond Reality)**  
**J.S. KID

…

_Sigh._

The seven-year old boy named Conan sighed in boredom. He adjusted his spectacles, looked around the huge library inside their house, looking for something new to read. He yawned as he looked wanders around the shelf that was full of mystery novels.

"I already read these all." He muttered and sat on the floor, lean on the shelf behind him and ruffled his hair in annoyance.

He removed his spectacles and put it down the ground. As he did, he saw a small book with weird cover. Due to his curiosity, he pulled it out of the shelf and stared at it with questioning look.

"The World Beyond Reality by Kudo Yuusaku." He read slowly. The cover of the book was so simple; no cover art or anything, just the title and the name of the author. Observing from the title, Conan already concluded that the book was in fantasy genre. He never knew that his father would write something like this since most of his novel was about mystery and detective works. He picked up his spectacles and stared at the book. Due to his boredom and curiosity, he decided give it a try.

He went to his room and lied down on the bed. He opened the book and read the dedication. He twitched a brow after reading it.

_"To the person who give me a mystery that I can't ever solve."_

"A mystery my father can't ever solve." He murmured and stared questioningly at the book. What kind of mystery his father can't ever solve? Being a mystery freak, he felt the chills of excitement ran down his spine. He started reading the book and he was right, it was a fantasy story about a school with bunch of students with magical powers.

"Weird, the school has no name, the characters are just described." He frowned and lost his interest to continue reading it. "I guess father write this when he's still a kid." Conan muttered and closed the book. He placed it on the side table and just stared at the ceiling.

"Magical powers, huh. Silly thought." He said to his self before closing his eyes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: **Prologue

Ding. Dong.

Ding. Dong.

Conan's peaceful sleep was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He yawned, stood up and immediately went to the door and opened it. What he saw surprised him. There were five men wearing black suit. They looked like the bodyguards of a high ranked politician. But there's other thought running on his mind.

_Black Organisation._

"What do you need, Oji-san?" Conan asked in his usual childish tone. Sweat beads was visible on his forehead as he maintained his childish smile.

"You're Kudo Shinichi right?" One of the men asked. Conan eyes widen in shock. He prepared his stun gun wristwatch in case of danger. Too bad, he was not wearing his power-assisted kick shoes_…_

"What are you saying oji-san, I'm just a kid. Shinichi-nii-chan is not here." Conan said with a childish laugh. But the truth was he was panicking. He needed to think of a way to escape.

"We know the truth." Conan was taken aback from what the guy said.

'_How? How in the world?' _Conan thought. He took a step backwards and was about to close the door until one of the men spoke.

"Your father sent us here. Yuusaku Kudo-sama." The men looked at each other and started to laugh.

Conan looked at them, confused.

"Eh?"

After hearing the explanation of the men, Conan came with them. They travel for about two hours until they reached a huge gate. Conan read the word _Gakuen Alice_ at the gate.

'_Gakuen Alice huh? What does my father doing here?' _Conan thought was cut as the car entered the academy. He was awed at the sight. There were trees and plants around, stylish buildings and many more. His admiration to the place was cut when the car stopped at one of the buildings.

"Kudo-sama, we're here. Yuusaku Kudo-sama was inside."

"Thank you, Oji-san!" Conan thanked them and hopped out the car. He entered the building and examined the surrounding. It resembled the library of his house; books were everywhere. But what caught his attention was the man standing at the center of the room.

His father.

"Shinichi." Yuusaku called. He was sitting on an executive chair, his arms rested in the table. Conan move closer to him and sat on a couch.

"Father. I thought you and Mom were in America." Conan stated while looking at his father with curiosity in his eyes.

"Your mother was still there and I returned back here for this academy." was Yuusaku's reply.

Conan frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm the headmaster of this academy, Shinichi." Conan stared at his father's serious face and controlled his urge to laugh. He couldn't contain it anymore and he burst in laughter.

"Hahaha… Don't joke like that. You're a writer not a headmaster." Yuusaku watched Conan laughed at him. He flashed a meaningful smile which made Conan to stop laughing.

"It's the truth, son. And I want you to continue your study here." Conan felt the seriousness of his father voice.

He stared blankly at him. "Why all of the sudden?"

Yuusaku stood up and adjusted his eyeglasses. "Why don't you look around the academy for the mean time? I know you'll find the answer soon."

Conan knew that his father won't tell any more details. "Okay, but I still can't believe this." He stood up and left…

Conan strolled around the academy. He examined the surrounding. Relaxing. He felt the refreshing breeze of the air.

But still, many questions were playing on his mind. He couldn't think clearly at time like this. His father gave him headaches. He wanted to know why all of the sudden, he became a headmaster of a huge academy like this. It was really unbelievable.

He stopped walking and put a hand under chin and tried to think of an answer. But before he could think…He heard a shrieked that almost made his ears bleed.

"Kawaii! ! ! ! ! ! !" He heard a girly voice yelled. He lost focus on thinking and searched for the owner of the voice. Then, he saw this brown hair-brown eyed girl smiling widely at front of her. He froze. He didn't sense her approaching him. He stared at the smiling girl for a while; like she was someone so familiar to him.

"Who are you, little boy?" The girl asked. Conan's blue eyes continued staring at her brown ones. He examined her. She was about seventeen years of age. Her auburn hair on pigtails, and her face shows a very lively smile.

'_C-c-c-c-c-c-cute.' _Conan thought in panic.

"E-E-Edogawa Conan!" Conan said shyly while blushing.

"Conan? Then I'll call you Conan-kun!" The girl cheerfully chirped and picked up Conan.

"You're so cute Conan-kun." The girl kept on observing Conan's face. "I'm Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you." Mikan introduced and raised Conan higher then hugged him.

'_This is bad, too soft!'_ Conan thought while this girl named Mikan was hugging him.

_'Maybe I can stay in this academy for a little while.'_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Revelations

**DISCLAIMERS & WARNING: **You can see it in Chapter 1.

**Kudo Shinichi's Adventure:  
**(The World Beyond Reality)**  
**J.S. KID

…

_'This girl was sure annoying eh? She and Genta's already surpassed Ayumi, Mitsuhiko annoying level.' _Conan thought as he watched the brown haired girl kept on talking about things. Well, he really didn't pay attention to what she was saying anyway.

"Oh by the way Conan-kun, where are you from? It's the first time I see you here?" Mikan asked after blabbering many, many, many nonsense to the little boy.

"I'm from Beika Street. In Tokyo." Conan answered and then yawned. Not good, he felt sleepy again.

"Eh? Beika? Where was that? I never heard that before." Mikan answered. Conan looked unbelievingly at the 16 years old girl in his side.

_'Are you serious that you're from Japan?' _Conan thought.

"It's in Tokyo! It came after the name of a Street in England, which is the Baker Street where – "

"Ah! Where Sherlock Holmes house is located? I think I already heard that from someone. My friend asked her where she came from too. I didn't pay attention but I heard Baker and Sherlock." Mikan stated clearly. Conan eyes widen because of that information.

"Huh? Who is that someone, Mikan-nee-chan?" He asked, curiosity was in his voice.

"I don't know her name but I think she's the same age like you. She's too cold. Ice cold. I even shivered because of her glare." Conan eyes widen. If his thought was correct, then…

_No way. Don't tell me it's…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: **Revelations

"Eh! Where are we going now, Mikan-nee-chan?" Conan asked because Mikan suddenly dragged him away.

"I'm going to tour you around the academy! You didn't seem to be a bad kid anyway!" Mikan replied with a smile.

"But – I want to meet that someone from Beika Street too!" Conan pleaded.

"Later Conan-kun." Conan sighed and let the stranger drag him. While Conan was looking around, Mikan eyed him sneakily.

_'There's something about this kid. But he doesn't look like a spy or something.'_ Mikan thought.

"Ne, Conan-kun, do you know what kind of place you are in now?" She asked, still dragging him to who-knows-where.

"Huh? Of course! I'm in a very elite academy! A very huge, elegant and awesome school!" Conan answered acting like he was really a child.

"That's all?" Mikan asked again. She suddenly stopped on walking.

"Yeah, it's my first time here anyway. My father suddenly sent me here." Conan explained.

"Then you don't know?" Conan was intrigued at the sudden question of Mikan. He saw Mikan kneeled on the ground so they were now in the same height.

"Eh? Is there something more?" Conan asked looking innocently at Mikan's eyes.

"Do you know what an Alice is?" Mikan asked again. She was observing the kid if he was lying or not. Conan blinked three times. Proof that he had no idea on what Mikan was talking about.

"Alice? That's a name of a girl right? And the name of the school is Alice Academy; maybe the first owner of this academy was named Alice." Mikan sweatdropped at Conan's answer.

_'So this kid knows nothing?'_

"That's not it Conan-kun. Alice is a special power that the students in this academy had like alice of flying which allows you to fly or alice of fire that allows you to use the fire at any way you want. And if you don't have one, you are not allowed to enter this school." Mikan explained and then stood up. Conan released a toneless laugh.

_'Is this lady gone insane?'_

Conan chuckled. "That was funny, Nee-chan."

"I'm not joking! That's the truth." Mikan defended. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them.

"I don't believe in fairytale and I'm too old to believe in something like that." Conan informed with incredulity in his voice.

"You call yourself old, eh, you just a seven-year old boy!" Mikan pointed out loudly. Conan covered his ears.

_'She's too loud, really.'_

"Stupid hag, that kid is an old man hiding in a kid's body." A kid voice boringly stated. Mikan knew this voice. She scanned the surrounding and saw the owner of the voice sitting in a branch of a nearby tree. His silver hair was swaying with the air and his jade color eyes were watching at them boringly.

"Y-You-chan! – Mou, I thought you're not going to call me hag anymore!" Mikan complained looking furiously at the kid sitting on the tree. It was Youichi Hijiri, a 10 years old kid studying in Alice Academy.

"I said 'I won't call you a hag only when we're talking together. Lying in front of somebody is bad right?" He replied lazily. Conan looked at Youichi and then to Mikan and then back to Youichi again.

"H-how did you know that?" Conan snapped in the middle of Mikan and Youichi's conversation. He saw Youichi jumped down the tree without breaking a sweat.

"It's very easy for me to tell." Youichi replied arrogantly.

"You know Conan-kun, You-chan had the alice of age control. He can easily distinguish the age of a person just by looking at them. He can even manipulate his age and appearance!" Mikan explained happily.

"He-he, I said stop joking around. That's too impossible." Conan muttered with disbelief.

"By the way hag, who's that old man?" Youichi asked walking near where Mikan and Conan were.

_'Oi, oi. You're much older than me when I'm Conan!'_

"He's Edogawa Conan; I just met him a while ago." Mikan replied and patted Conan's head.

Youichi signalled Mikan to come closer to him and lower her head. Mikan understood him and followed.

"That guy can be a spy." Youichi whispered in her ears. He glanced at Conan who was puzzled at that moment.

"No. He's not. I'm sure on it." Mikan whispered back. Youichi frowned.

"Well let's see." Youichi said with glint of evilness in his eyes.

Suddenly a huge number of ghosts appeared behind Youichi. Conan saw it and his eyes widen in fear.

"W-W-Wait! What was that? !" Conan screamed in terror. He saw, with his two wide eyes how Youichi managed to summon ghosts and spirits.

Suddenly the ghosts attacked Conan. Conan ran for his life. Wherever he ran the ghosts followed him. Youichi watched him with amusement written all over his bored face.

_"W-w-what the? This is nightmare! This is not true!" _Conan thought. But the ghosts kept on following him.

Waaaa-! ! !"

"Youichi! Stop it!" Mikan tried to intervene on what was happening.

Conan tripped. He shut his eyes and waited for the impact of the ghosts attack. But…

"What the?" Youichi growled in disappointment.

The ghosts disappeared.

"Mou! You finally stop You-chan!" Mikan sighed in relief. She immediately ran to where Conan is.

"Tch. Using your nullification to ruin my fun. Such a joy killer." Youichi cursed and then walked away.

When Mikan absorbed what Youichi said she suddenly stopped…

"Eh? I didn't even use it!" Mikan yelled but Youichi was not there anymore.

Mikan approached Conan who was currently sitting on the ground, panting and his eyes still wide open. She kneeled down and touched his shoulders, gently shaking him.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" Mikan asked in worry.

No response. She shook him a little harder but he still didn't response.

_'What the hell? What the hell was that? How in the world that kid can summon a lot of ghost? Maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah. That's it. This is a nightmare.'_

"You're not dreaming, Conan-kun." Mikan suddenly said to him in low voice.

Conan gawked at Mikan, shivering. "Eh? How did you – ?"

"I've read your mind. You know, at first, I suspected you as a spy from outside because I can't read your mind but now, I believe that you don't know anything about this academy." Mikan explained and stood up.

"Damn, what happened to this world? What happening here is impossible!"

"But it's the truth." Mikan assured to him.

"Damn!" Conan stood up and immediately ran away. Mikan's eyes followed him.

She frowned. "Mou, what a careless kid! Running away like that!" Mikan said to no one and followed the path where Conan ran.

…

Conan stared at the large oak door of the headmaster's office. He gritted his teeth and opened the door, hard. It almost broke apart.

"Shinichi, don't break the door. That's -" Yuusaku was cut when Conan yelled really loud.

"What the hell is happening here? ! ! ! !" Conan boomed in fury. Yuusaku chuckled and looked at his son eye-to-eye.

"So you notice it now? Shinichi, this school is different from the others." Yuusaku started.

"Why does the kid I met a while ago can summon many ghosts? And a woman who can read my mind? Is this some kind of reality show? !" Conan stomped where his father was and slammed his hands on his father's table. "It's not funny anymore!" Conan added. Yuusaku kept calm and composed.

"Shinichi, calm down. This is not a joke. What you see is the truth. There are really some people that have powers like that." Yuusaku explained once again in calm voice.

"Powers? That can only happen in stories!" Conan said, still furious.

"Well then, just think that you are inside a story because Shinichi, all the students, faculty or anyone you saw here have their own alices or their powers." Yuusaku added. Conan sat on the couch his hands holding his head.

"This is insane. Since when did you discover this?" Conan asked in low tone. Yuusaku could feel that his son was trying hard to believe him.

"That's not important anymore, but I must say, it's a long, long time ago."

"Does that mean, I also have… I have an alice or whatever you call that…just like them?" Conan asked and stared at his father seriously. He needed an answer. He needed it badly.

_Silence._

Yuusaku saw how determine his son was. He stood up and approached Conan from behind and patted him on shoulders.

"You will find out soon, but you know son, your knowledge is the greatest power you had." Yuusaku informed.

Conan sighed heavily. "I see, so this is really not a joke at all. I really need to study here because… because I need to know, what mystery lies in this academy. I'll definitely find it out!" He said with determination and stood up.

Yuusaku flashed a satisfied smile. That was his son, Kudo Shinichi.

Conan was about to leave the headmaster's office but…

"Sakura-san was waiting for you outside. It's time to convince her to bring you to that someone that also came from Beika Street." Yuusaku advised. Conan turned his head and flashed an annoying smirk on his father.

"Yeah. Of course I'll do that." But his smirk immediately disappeared when he realized what his father had said.

His jaw dropped. "Wait, how did you know about that? !" Conan asked in shock.

Yuusaku laughed. "I'm always watching you, Shinichi."

…

"Mou! Why didn't you tell me immediately that you are the headmaster's son?" Mikan pouted. Conan already convinced Mikan to bring him to that girl from Beika St. and now they were on their way.

"Well, you didn't ask Mikan-nee-chan." Conan replied in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I even suspected you as a spy from outside. So, so, what's your alice?" Mikan excitedly asked.

Conan shrugged. "Who knows, I also want to know if I really have one."

"You're the son of the headmaster! It's impossible if you don't have one."

"Well, that's one of the mystery I need to discover. By the way, what's your alice Mikan-nee?" Conan asked her.

Mikan smiled widely. "Well, I have the nullification which can nullify any alices! And the SCE which allows me to steal, copy or erase an alice." She replied cheerfully.

Conan's mouth formed and 'O' shape in amazement. "Wow! Awesome! So, basically you can have any alices you want." He said and beamed at her.

"Yes! That's right! That's why I'm able to read your mind a while ago."

"Eh? You're powerful Mikan-nee-chan. I wonder if I really had one, I'm excited to know! This is unbelievable but I guess I'll enjoy this."

Mikan's face saddened. "It's no fun at all." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Conan didn't hear her.

"Nothing. Well, let's go to that girl from Baker St." Mikan said, back to her cheerful self again.

They continued walking until they reach another big building. Conan was amazed. There are robots as guard of the building. They approached the entrance and the robot gladly lead them the way.

"This is really an amazing academy."

"This building is the science and technology building. My best friend's laboratory is here and I visit her almost everyday so the guards already know me."

They continued to walk for another minute until they reach their destination.

"Chemistry Area?" Conan read the sign hanging on the big metal door.

They entered a room and there was a girl with blue long hair and blue eyes mixing chemicals inside.

"Nonoko-chan! Hello!" Mikan greeted.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, what brought you here, and who's that cute kid?" Nonoko asked pointing at Conan.

"This is Conan-kun, Nonoko-chan where is the cold little girl you met a day ago?" Mikan looked around but she didn't see her.

"Ah, actually…" Nonoko didn't finished what she was saying…

Conan felt a warm breath in his left ear. "What are you here, Edogawa-kun?" It was a bored and cold tone that was so familiar to him.

Conan turned his head around and saw the expressionless face of the caramel-blonde haired girl standing behind him.

"I know it. It's you."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Meeting My Comrades

**DISCLAIMERS & WARNING: **You can see it in Chapter 1.

**Kudo Shinichi's Adventure:  
**(The World beyond Reality)**  
**J.S. KID

…

"I know it. It's you."

The girl smirked. "Surprise? I guess not." It was no other than Haibara Ai, the coldest chemist that Conan ever met.

"Why are you here anyway?" Conan asked in confused tone.

Ai rolled her eyes. "The Hakase told me."

Conan nodded in understanding. "Do you have any idea on what's happening here?"

"No. All I know is, I want to return to my body." Ai replied nonchalantly. She walked to a table and took something out of the drawer.

"You finished it?" Conan asked, his body filled with excitement.

"Yeah. Thanks to Ogasawara-san. It's the first time I met a chemist like her." Ai complimented and glanced at Nonoko.

Nonoko smiled and nodded in recognition. "Thanks to you too Haibara-san, I discovered some new formulas for my future studies." She said.

"By the way, where is it?" Conan asked again, jumping in excitement.

"Excited huh? Here." Ai gave him a small white capsule.

"Finally, I will be back to my body again!" Conan immediately drank it.

"Wait…" Ai tried to stop him but Conan already ate the pill.

Too late…

He passed out.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: **Meeting My Comrades

He saw his self, kneeling in the ground, in front of a black Porsche. His body suddenly felt numb. He couldn't feel anything except the cold, concrete ground that was touching his knees. He tried his best to raise his head only to meet the cold muzzle of a revolver.

"Nice to see you again, Kudo Shinichi." A cold, stern voice said and he heard the hammer of revolver clicked. He tried his best to raise his head to see the attacker's face. His eyesight was blurred but he saw his long, silver hair and a cigarette on his mouth.

_Gin._

A smirked appeared on his attacker's face and…

_BANG! _

…

"Ouch." Nonoko winced in pain as her experiment exploded.

His eyes shot open and sweat beads were visible all over his face. He looked around and saw he was still the laboratory. He sighed in relief as he saw Nonoko cleaning the mess around the room. He wiped the sweat on his face using his hands then stood up and stretched. He felt great.

He was back as Kudo Shinichi.

He was wearing a uniform that he guessed was the uniform of the academy. It was a black blazer with blue linings, a white long sleeve and a blue tie with matching black slacks.

Nonoko noticed that he was already awake. "You're finally awake, Kudo-kun." She greeted him with a smile.

"Where's Haibara, Ogasawara-san?" Shinichi asked. Oh, how he enjoys hearing his old voice back.

"Ah, you mean Miyano-san? She went outside."

"Oh, I'll go and see her! By the way, thanks for helping her in finishing the antidote." Shinichi said then bid goodbye.

…

Shinichi immediately exited the laboratory. Oh, he felt really great. He finally had his body back.

Outside, she saw a taller version of Ai. He chuckled and walked closer to the girl.

"Haibara?" Shinichi called.

_No Response._

"Oi! Haibara!" Shinichi tapped her shoulder. The girl turned his head around and glared at him. Shinichi blushed a little. She looked cuter at her old body.

"It's Shiho Miyano, Kudo-kun, not Haibara." Shiho retorted.

Shinichi laughed nervously. "Geez, cold. Fine Miyano." He replied sarcastically.

"Good dog." Shiho replied with much more sarcasm.

"Oi, oi." Shinichi sweatdropped. He examined Shiho from head to toe.

Silence suddenly engulfed the surrounding. It made Shinichi feel uncomfortable. Then an idea entered his head.

"Do you also have this weird thing they called alice?" He asked.

"Why don't you guess?" Shiho replied with a smirk.

"I'm not good at guessing." Shinichi reasoned, with a teasing smile on his face.

Shiho noticed it and rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking, Mr. Detective."

The place suddenly felt cold for Shinichi. "Geez, it's not winter yet! Why does it feel so cold here?" He asked to no one and hugged his self. He spun and saw an ice wall behind him. His eyes widen in shock.

"W-w-why there's an ice wall behind me!" Shinichi screeched in panic. He ran away from the ice wall and hid behind Shiho.

Shiho sighed. "Baka, that's my alice. It's ice. I discovered it at Hakase's house. My coffee suddenly froze when I touched it. That's also one of the reasons why I am here now." Haibara explained lazily.

Shinichi laughed nevously. "W-wow. Brilliant? I thought you have the alice like Ogasawara-san had." He replied, hesitation was visible in his voice.

"I thought too. But not. Well then, let see if you could discover yours. Hopefully." She shot him a teasing look.

"Oi, oi that was mean!"

"You're hopeless. By the way, Sakura-san wants me to give you this." Shiho said as she tossed a key to Shinichi.

"She said that was the key for your room in that building. You'll start tomorrow class 4-A." Shiho said before walking away.

"Wait!"

"See you tomorrow, Kudo-kun."

Sigh.

"I'm hopeless." Shinichi muttered.

Shinichi went to the building that Shiho pointed a while ago. He entered it and was amazed how great the place is. He went to the third floor, where his room was supposed to be located.

He was thinking about what was really happening around. Shiho could manipulate the ice. He wondered what he can do, only if he also has a thing called 'alice'.

Because he was in deep thought, he didn't notice that someone was running the opposite way.

_Closer. _

_Closer._

_BAM!_

They collided.

"Aww! That hurts." Shinichi winced in pain and opened his eyes just to a girl with cool blue eyes.

"Ran?" Shinichi spoke in shock. Well, he was only on top of her.

The long haired girl opened her eyes wide. "Shinichi? Shinichi! You're back!" She squealed in excitement and hugged Shinichi. Oh, if someone saw them, they will think they were making out on the floor.

"Hey, I-I can't breathe!" Shinichi managed to say, having hard time breathing. Finally, Ran released him and he get off her.

"Sorry! I wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming this time." Ran said with an apologetic smile.

"You weren't dreaming Ran. I'm back." He said with a smile. Oh, how he missed Ran.

"Eh, wait, why are you here? You also have that thing called alice?" Ran suddenly asked.

"Dunno, my father sent me here, so I guess I have."

"That's great! I also have one! I transferred here a couple of days ago." Ran happily stated.

"This is a weird place." Shinichi mumbled while looking around the place.

"No! It's fun to be here! Different types of students, and magical powers. I find it hard to believe but later I enjoyed it." Ran said. Happiness was visible in her face. Shinichi just smiled seeing her happy.

"As expected from you, Ran." Shinichi invited Ran to his room to talk about things since it had been a long time since they last talked…

…

**At Shinichi's room…**

"Wow, this room is awesome!" Shinichi said in amazement. The room was like a house, it have a living room, dining room, bathroom and of course, bedroom.

"You must be a special star, Shinichi, only special star students get a room like this. Look at this." Ran pointed at the 3 stars in the collar of her uniform. "I'm a three-star student. That's how they classify the student here." Shinichi's mouth formed an 'O' shape at Ran's explanation.

"Ah, I understand, hey Ran, May I asked what's your alice?" Shinichi asked out of curiosity. Ran smiled at him and posed her Karate stance.

"Oi, oi, don't tell me…" Shinichi muttered already having an idea on what her power was. Shinichi's eyes widen.

_And he was right. _

He saw Ran gave a roundhouse kick on the wall.

There was a large hole in the wall of his room now. Shinichi could now see the green wide fields of the academy.

"That's strength alice!" Ran happily said. She looked at the hole she created.

"Uh, oh. Sorry, Shinichi, I got too excited, I'll just call someone to repair that!" Ran apologized and left a stunned Shinichi behind.

"Oh my God."

…

**The next morning…**

Shinichi woke up and saw that he was still in his room in the academy. He sighed as he confirmed that he wasn't dreaming. He did his daily routine and at the same time, familiarising the arrangement of his new room. When he was done, he walked to the door but he suddenly felt something strange in his surroundings. He felt chills ran throughout his body.

"W-what was that?" He muttered as he looked around his room. There was nothing there.

"Ah, nevermind." He opened the door and…

"Good morning Kudo-kun!" a blond haired guy surprised him.

Shinichi flinched a little. "W—who are you?"

"I'm your adviser, I'm Narumi Anjou. You belong in my class so I'm here to assist you there." Narumi cheerfully explained.

Shinichi sighed in relief.

"Ok, Sensei."

"By the way, here's you're star." Narumi gave him a small star chip. The star was inside a circle. "I don't know why, but the headmaster insists that you are a special star student."

"Huh?"

Narumi and Shinichi walked their way to the High School Division of the academy. They stopped at a room with the sign "4-A".

"Are you ready Kudo-kun?" Narumi asked to the nervous teen in his side. Shinichi nodded and Narumi opened the classroom. Shinichi saw different kind of people using their alices. Someone was flying; someone was playing with water, etc…

Narumi clapped his hands which made the class to fell silent.

"Okay class, we have a new student." Narumi started and Shinichi stood up on the middle of the room.

"Hi, I'm Kudo Shinichi. 17 years old. Nice to meet you all." Shinichi introduced politely. He looked around and saw Ran smiling at him, Shiho reading a book and Mikan beaming at him. He sighed in relief. At least he already knew three of his classmates.

"What's your alice?" That was the first question he heard from someone in the class.

"Uhm…"

"He doesn't know it yet." A spiky blond hair guy with chocolate eyes said. He flashed a goofy smile at Shinichi.

"Koko-kun, please don't read out new students mind." Narumi said.

"That's not impressive at all; maybe that guy didn't have an alice anyway." A semi-bald guy who is Mochu added. The class booed after hearing that.

"Hey you Mochu, don't treat him like that!" to the surprise of the class, that was Mikan, defending a total stranger.

"Class, class, please be silent. Be nice to Kudo-kun. Class dimissed." Narumi left the room.

"Mikan-nee – No! No! Mikan-chan!" Shinichi shouted in delight. Mikan stared at the grown up Conan who was approaching her.

"Oh, nice to see you back in your old self, Conan, I mean Shinichi-kun." Mikan gratefully replied.

Shinichi noticed Shiho reading a book. "Hey, you're here too, Miyano."

Shiho raised her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kudo-kun." Shiho ignored him. As expected.

Shinichi sat beside Mikan and they started to chat, totally forgetting that the class was looking at them…well with worry in their eyes.

And what they fear…

BANG… The door burst open which made the whole class look at the door. They shivered in fear. But Mikan and Shinichi were having a great conversation so they didn't notice it.

The fangirls started to squeal like mad as the two most handsome guys in the academy entered the classroom. It was Natsume and Ruka. But the squealing stopped once they saw where the raven haired guy - Natsume was looking.

They gulped.

This _is bad_.

The temperature in the classroom suddenly increased.

"Hey, it's so hot!"

"Natsume, please calm down." Ruka said warily. He started to sweat as the temperature inside the classroom rose up.

But Mikan and Shinichi were still oblivious to this. Mikan couldn't feel the hotness because of her nullification alice. Shiho didn't feel it too because of her Ice alice and also Ran who was sitting beside Shiho. But it's unexplainable that Shinichi didn't feel the hot temperature inside.

"Hey, what is she doing?" Shinichi suddenly asked to Mikan when he saw a raven haired girl, going inside a tent-like chamber.

"Hotaru, what's happening?" Mikan asked to her best friend who was inside his anti-heat chamber.

"Look around, baka." Hotaru replied. Mikan saw her classmates suffering in high temperature. They are all groaning and breathing hard. She immediately used her nullification on the source of the high temperature.

The class sighed in relief.

"Natsume! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Mikan yelled on Natsume who was currently glaring at Shinichi. Shinichi was totally no idea about this.

"Tch. I don't like seeing someone sitting on my chair." Natsume pointed out. Shinichi felt the deadly glare from Natsume and immediately stood up and went to another chair.

_'Geez. What's with this scary guy?' _Shinichi thought. He stared at the deadly crimson eyes of the guy. He shivered in fear, those eyes were scary.

Natsume was walking to his seat, his gaze was still on Shinichi. When he walked past him, he tried to burn his sleeves.

But Natsume's eyes widen.

It didn't work.

_'What the?" _Natsume thought.

_What kind of alice this guy have? Nullification too?_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Meeting My Rivals

**DISCLAIMERS & WARNING: **You can see it in Chapter 1.

**Kudo Shinichi's Adventure:  
**(The World beyond Reality)**  
**J.S. KID

…

Natsume was walking to his seat, his gaze was still on Shinichi. When he walked past him, he tried to burn his sleeves.

But Natsume's eyes widen.

It didn't work.

_'What the?" _Natsume thought.

_What kind of alice this guy have? Nullification too?_

Natsume got curious but didn't show it. Instead of going to his seat, he went to Mochu first and asked something.

"Hey Mochu, what's the alice of that new guy?"

"Dunno. Koko said that even that guy didn't know if he had an alice. How pathetic." Mochu answered.

Natsume shrugged his shoulder and sat on his seat. But the certain girl that should be beside him was out of his sight. He looked around and saw her…with him…

He wanted to burn Shinichi to death, but with Mikan beside him, he couldn't do it… _yet_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: **Meeting My Rivals

"Mou! Just ignore that perverted fox. I don't know why he always wants to cause trouble." Mikan said to Shinichi. Well, he was now three seats away from Natsume.

"He looks angry at me! He's still throwing deadly glare to me!" Shinichi wailed. Mikan smiled widely at his childish attitude which caused the room temperature to rise again.

Mikan noticed it again and glared at Natsume. She stood up, faced him, and nullified his alice.

"Natsume! Will you stop using your alice? You're so annoying!" Mikan yelled at him. Natsume kept his composure and looked coldly at Mikan.

"Shut up, Polkadots." Natsume said icily before he averted his gaze away from Mikan. He took a manga from his pocket and started reading it.

"Pervert! I don't really get you at all! Hmp!" Mikan stated and sat down beside Shinichi again.

Shinichi was so nervous on what was happening around him. He just met extraordinary people. Not only one, but a lot of them! And a dangerous one got angry at him because of unknown reason.

"Shinichi-kun, how about we went outside? Let's invite Miyano-san and Ran-san too. They're your friends' right?"

"I think that's a great idea…" Shinichi happily replied and invited Ran and Shiho. They went outside, leaving the class curious.

Natsume watched them leaving the room. Seeing how Mikan acted around Shinichi made his heart burned with jealousy. But no one will notice that. No one.

"Hyuuga is jealous." _What the? _Natsume closed his manga and looked at the source of the voice.

"Imai…"

"Kudo was a nice guy. A total opposite of you. If I were you, just give up on Mikan." Hotaru stated in a matter-of-fact-tone which made Natsume's blood to boil in anger again. He clenched his fist but remained calm.

"Who said that I like that stupid childish girl? Tch. Get away from me."

"Everyone knows it and yeah, I should. But you can't burn me, I'm fireproof." Hotaru stated with a smirk and showed Natsume an orange colored alice stone hanging around her neck.

_'Tch. Polka's alice stone. Curse her for giving one to this freaky inventor.' _Natsume thought and rolled his eyes.

"And don't you wonder why Kudo was fireproof too? I saw it, your alice didn't work at him." Hotaru added before going back to her seat.

Natsume stared blankly at the back of Hotaru's head. _'No. That can't be. Polka can't give her alice stone to a new student. But…what if…' _Natsume thought angrily and gritted his teeth.

…

**Northern Forest… Alice Academy…**

At the darkest side of the Northern Forest, two man wearing black coat and tie suit were standing, face to face. Their faces were unrecognizable because of the lack of light in their location.

"How are you doing?" A man's voice asked.

The other man smirked. "My cover is not blown yet. I can perfectly watch their moves. Don't worry, I'll report if the Academy plans some action."

"Okay, just make sure that no one will know that you are from the organization." He paused. "Have you already discovered who Kuro Neko and Shiro Neko were?"

The spy shook his head. "Not yet boss, I have an idea about the Kuro Neko, but in Shiro Neko's part, the academy is good in hiding the identity of that _alice_. But I'm sure, I'll discover it in no time."

"Good. Any other updates?" the boss asked.

"There are two new students in the high school division. Their names were Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano."

"Shiho Miyano?" Another manly voice asked coldly. This man approached the two other men. He was a big man who was also wearing black clothes and a black hat plus black sunglasses.

"Oh, it's you, why are you here?... Vodka?" The boss asked in surprise.

The man called Vodka approached the spy. "Did you just say the name Shiho Miyano?" he asked again to the man.

"Yes. She was a new student in the high school division." The spy answered.

Vodka smirked. "Aniki will love that news, good job. So, she was hiding here now. What a coincidence."

"Well, why are you here Vodka?" The man beside the spy asked. Vodka shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just examining this academy for the _plan_ we're creating." Vodka answered with a meaningful smile. The men smiled and nodded in recognition.

Vodka turned his gaze to the spy. "Keep up the good work, you're one of the least person that they will suspect as a spy while you are in that form."

…

**Back to the class 4A…**

Mikan didn't argue with Natsume the whole class hours. She didn't even sit beside Natsume because she sat beside the vacant seat beside Shinichi. Natsume was only controlling his anger against the new guy. The final bell rang and the students in Class 4A immediately dashed out of the room. Again, Natsume saw Mikan dragging Shinichi out of the room together with Ran and Shiho. He clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes at the door where they disappeared. He was so pissed.

"Hey Natsume!" Mochu called. Natsume stared coldly at the owner of the voice.

"What?"

"Why don't we welcome the new guy. Looks like he still didn't know who the boss in this class is." Mochu said with an evil smile plastered in his face.

Natsume think for the moment. His red eyes flashed and sighed before answering. "Hn."

…

**Later that night…**

Shinichi was strolling outside the dorm because he was still not that familiar to the academy. He had a goofy smile plastered in his face as he examined the wonderful surrounding. He had a hunch that he could have a good time in the academy.

Or maybe not.

The next thing he knew he was now surrounded by five students from his class. He raised a brow in confusion.

"Hmmm… Do you need something?"

"Sorry, Kudo-kun!" Yuu, the class president of 4A, apologetically said while shivering.

"Why?" Shinichi scanned the five males that were surrounding him. They were Mochu, Natsume, Kitsuneme, Koko and Yuu.

Mochu took the moment to speak. "What's really is you alice, new student?" Mochu eyed the star badge on Shinichi's collar. "And how the hell you became a special star student? Only Natsume is the special star in the high school division!" Mochu pointed out.

"Eh? I-I don't know!" Shinichi replied, stuttering. He felt scared because he was surrounded by five people that have alices.

Shinichi looked at them. Mochu and Natsume were glaring at him while the other three looked nervous.

"Well," Natsume started and lit a fire in his hand. "why don't we do some experiment." He added grimly.

Shinichi's mind panicked. He stared at the fire at Natsume's hand. He felt lightheaded.

"Fire." He unconsciously said. The fire vanished in Natsume's hand.

"What the?" Natsume stared unbelievingly at Shinichi. His eyes went blank and his face became calmer.

The other four were taken aback. Shinichi's blank gaze turned to Mochu. "Levitation." He muttered which made the bald guy's eyes to widen. "How did you know that!"

Then he looked at Yuu. "Illusion."

Koko tried to read his mind. But unlike a while ago, he couldn't read his mind anymore.

"Don't try to read my mind." Koko stepped back in surprise.

And last but not the least, his gaze turned to Kitsuneme. "You can't fly now." Shinichi muttered seriously.

"What kind of alice is that!" Kitsuneme asked in panic. "I can't fly away from here!"

They all saw Shinichi shook his head with disbelief written all over his face. "What was that?"

Natsume felt something behind his back. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen in shock. He also looked at the back of his friends.

_What the hell is that?_

Shinichi looked around and felt dizzy. He collapsed on the ground.

He passed out.

The five dumbfounded student remained at their location staring at the unconscious figure of the new student.

"Pretty awesome." Koko muttered. "He was able to distinguish and cancel our alices."

But Natsume was still bewildered. The thing in their back disappeared as Shinichi passed out.

_'What kind of alice is that?' _Natsume thought.

"What's happening here?" A man's velvety voice echoed in their ears. They all looked at the source of the voice and saw a man on his 30's, with reddish coloured hair and lavender eyes. He walked where the five students were.

"Reo Mouri-sensei!" Yuu shouted in surprise.

Reo eyed the unconscious student on the ground. "What happened to him? Did you beat him up?" He asked with glint of suspicion in his voice.

"N-no! He passed out sensei!" Yuu defended.

"I think he overused his alice." Koko added.

Reo eyes narrowed. "Overused?"

"Uh, yeah?" Mochu took the authority to answer.

"Tch. I'm going now." Natsume butted in and prepared to leave. Reo smirked and activated his alice.

"Stop." Reo said and Natsume froze in his position. "That's not the right way to act in front of your sensei, Hyuuga." He turned his gaze to the other four. "Bring this student back to his room." He commanded and all of them nodded.

Mochu and Koko kneeled and picked up Shinichi's in the shoulders. They put both of his arms around their neck and started to walk away.

"Let me go now, Reo." Natsume muttered, still frozen in his position.

Reo smirked in victory. "Okay, you can move now. But give respect to me."

"Tch. No way." Natsume replied coldly and started to walk away.

Reo watched him leave. The smirked remained in his face. "I'm watching your every moves, Natsume Hyuuga."

…

**Somewhere…**

"Fire alice… He's the only one that could manipulate the fire in the academy."

"So it must be really him. Give more attention to him."

"Yes, boss."

They heard a loud sound of heels hitting the marble floor.

"And also, kept an eye the new students name Shiho Miyano and Shinichi Kudo." A woman in her 30's with long wavy blond hair appeared out of nowhere. Her blue eyes showed amusement, anger and excitement at the same time.

"Oh, it's you… The beautiful new member of our organization."

"Thank you."

"Our organizations were already merged, but I still don't know your name."

The woman smirked. _"A secret makes a woman, woman."_

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
